The present invention relates to a decoration system. There are many decorations currently available. These decorations are usually designed for one specific purpose, for example a birth announcement. What is needed is a system that is versatile and can be can for different occasions or different looks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a decoration system which can be changed in appearance and design by the user to fit different occasions and reasons for decorating.
The present invention is a decoration system. It can be used to decorate an outside of a building or inside of a building. It can be used for a temporary decoration or as a permanent display. Examples of uses are Happy Birthday displays, congratulations displays, birth announcement displays or permanent decoration displays. The decoration system includes decoration panels, rod mounting brackets, rods, announcement plates and fasteners.